1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suppository preparation, and, more particularly, to an analgesic, anti-inflammatory suppository preparation comprising pranoprofen.
2. Description of the Background
Pranoprofen is popularly used in clinics in forms such as tablets, capsules, and the like as a non-steroidal anti-inflammatory and analgesic drug due to its excellent anti-inflammatory and analgesic activity.
Since non-steroidal anti-inflammatory and analgesic drugs usually exhibit side effects less strong than steroidal drugs, they are more widely used in clinics. However, oral administration of non-steroidal anti-inflammatory and analgesic drugs frequently causes side effects such as peptic ulcer and the like. Especially, oral administration to patients with disorders in digestive organs and infant patients is sometimes difficult. Because of this, suppositories of indomethacin and sodium diclofenac have been developed in order to alleviate such side effects in digestive tracts due to oral administration or to treat patients to whom no drugs can be orally dosed. These suppositories, however, are reported to exhibit serious side effects such as shocks in elderly patients, infant, or brokendown patients.